Beach Secrets
by KlarizaClaytonFan
Summary: The boys decide to take the girls to the beach, and while they're there, they find out the girls biggets secrets...
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, sunny day in Liverpool, and the Anubis House residents were sunbathing in the front garden, soaking up the sun. "This is horrible." Moaned Amber. "How?" asked Nina. "Sunny days are meant for the beach, not for the garden!" explained Patricia. "Since when did you enjoy the sun Patricia?" asked Mara. "Since she found out that Eddie loves it." Sung Joy. "Very true." Nina agreed. "Well, hello ladies, how about us boys take you to the beach?" suggested Fabian, with the rest of the boys behind him, nodding their heads.

"Cool!" squealed Amber. "OK then, get your stuff ready and we'll leave then!" suggested Mick. So everyone went to their rooms getting everything ready. After an hour, everyone was downstairs in the hallway, waiting for the taxi to arrive. "This is going to be so much fun!" said Patricia with sarcasm. "Oh, Patricia, why do you have to hate everything?" moaned Mara. "Because, everything is worth moaning at!" Patricia snapped. "Cool it Trish, we're gonna go to the beach, and have a great time!" cooed Joy.

"Oh, the taxi's here!" shouted Fabian from the porch. "OK, let's go and have fun then!" shouted Mick. So they all climbed into the taxi, and after an hour long drive, they had arrived. "Wow, it's beautiful here!" commented Jerome. "I agree." contributed Alfie. "OK then, let's go and find our own spots before all the good places are taken." suggested Eddie. So Nina went with Fabian, Amber went with Alfie, Patricia went with Eddie, Mara went with Jerome and Joy went with Mick.

After everyone had found their spot and settled down, the girls started to sunbathe and the boys went surfing. Luckily all the spots were side-by-side, so the girls had a chat while the boys were surfing. "This is nice." commented Nina. "I agree." agreed Amber. "The boys are such...boys, going straight for the water." moaned Patricia. "Well, we could always join them?" suggested Mara. "No! I'm just fine here thanks." said Patricia in a panicked voice.

"So, what do you all think of "Moy" so far?" Joy asked. "I think you two look adorable together!" commented Nina. "Thanks Nins!" thanked Joy. "I've already started making your scrapbook, and brought my camera with me today to take pictures of all the couples." Amber said. "Cool, can I join you whilst you take pictures?" Joy asked. "Of course you can!" Patricia mocked in Amber's voice. They all ignored Patricia's snide remark. "What "Yacker" said!" teased Amber.

Everyone started laughing, excluding Patricia. "Hey, only Eddie can call me that, and even then it's annoying!" moaned Patricia. Whatever you say Trixie!" laughed Mara. "Alright, if someone makes one more remark about my nicknames, I will tear the head off and throw it out to sea!" shouted Patricia. After that, everyone carried on with their conversation on calling Patricia by her first name. "So, should we go and get an ice cream?" asked Joy. "What's an ice cream?" asked Nina in confusion. "Oh, it's basically what you call "frozen yoghurt"" explained Amber.

So they all walked to the ice cream stand. "Hello ladies, what can I get for you today?" asked the ice cream man. "Please can I have a vanilla ice cream?" asked Nina. "Please can I have a strawberry ice cream?" asked Amber. "Please can I have a chocolate ice cream?" asked Patricia. "Please can I have a bubblegum ice cream?" asked Mara. "Please can I have a toffee ice cream?" asked Joy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes!" Sang the ice cream man. Once they had all been given their ice creams, the girls walked back to the beach and sunbathed for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Nina, how are you finding our British beaches?" asked Fabian in a fake strong British accent. "Well, it is quite lovely." Replied Nina in a fake British accent. They both fell about laughing. "I think you look beautiful." Commented Fabian. Nina blushed a dark red. "Thanks, you too." She replied. "Ooops, that was really stupid!" thought Nina "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." Fabian joked. "Please do!" asked Nina, feeling very embarrassed. They both started laughing again.

"So, what book are you reading?" asked Fabian, looking at the book in Nina's hand. "Wuthering Heights It's really interesting, have you ever read it?" Nina asked. "I can't say that I have, but I'll have to try it out soon." Said Fabian. You should, it's the sort of thing you'd read." Commented Nina. "So you've already memorised the book genre I read? Wow, you must really like me!" joked Fabian. "Shut up!" shouted Nina. Everyone on the beach was looking at them at this point. "Here's a tip; on British beaches, people can her what you say if you shout." Joked Fabian.

"OK then, shut up!" Nina whispered. "Much better." Commented Fabian. "So, what's your favourite part about British beaches?" asked Fabian. "Well, the fact that they're not super bust all the time, because in America, you can hardly find anywhere to sit because it's always so crowded." Concluded Nina. "The fact that it's never cold there helps." Commented Fabian. "Yeah, it is a bit chilly here." Commented Nina. "Here, have this." Fabian said as he took off his jumper and put it around Nina.

"Thanks." Smiled Nina. "You're welcome." Whispered Fabian. They leaned in to kiss, and then a blinding flash went off. "Fabina moment!" shouted Joy and Amber at the same time. Fabian and Nina just laughed and rolled their eyes. "God, if we start doing that, we'll end up like Patricia!" Nina said, and they both laughed. "The thing I like about British beaches is that usually you're not interrupted!" grumbled Fabian. "Well, you mean if Amber and Joy aren't there!" Nina suggested.

"I wish I could stay in England forever. I mean, I love America and miss my Gran and friends, but I feel like England's my home, y'know what I mean?" asked Nina. "Yeah I get it." replied Fabian. "I just can't bear to leave, as my best friends live hearer, and my gorgeous boyfriend." Nina smiled. "Well, I'm sure your gorgeous boyfriend can visit you and talk to you on Skype, the phone, e-mail, IM, text and write to you." Fabian smiled, playing along. "I just feel that my boyfriend deserves better than a girlfriend who lives on the other side of the world." Nina sighed.

"Well, I know that your boyfriend doesn't mind, and the holidays are only six weeks long anyway, so I see you near enough all year every year." Fabian comforted Nina. "Yeah, well what about once we've finished school?" Nina added. "Well, we can always visit each other." Fabian suggested. "I guess so." Said Nina sadly. "Hey, I want to show you something." Said Fabian. "What's that then?" Asked Nina. "You'll have to wait and see!" teased Fabian. Fabian led Nina towards the fairground, and stopped her in front of the Helta Skelta. "So, d'you want a go?" asked Fabian enthusiastically.

Nina started crying, and then ran off. "Nina! Wait!" shouted Fabian whilst running after her. He finally caught up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her round to face him. "If you don't want to go on it, that's fine, but please tell me what's going on!" pleaded Fabian desperately. "My parents went on a Helta Skelta once, together, and they fell off the side and into the sea. That's how they died Fabian!" Nina sobbed, with a hiccup here and there.

"I'm so sorry Nina, I had no idea. Let's go back to the beach." Fabian suggested. Nina had calmed down enough to nod, and they walked back to the beach together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ambs are you seriously going to sunbathe the whole day?" asked Alfie in frustration. "Yes, why?" Amber asked. "Because, believe it or not, but your boyfriend might actually want to spend some time with you!" said Alfie sarcastically. "Really?" asked Amber with no hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah." Said Alfie while nodding his head slowly. "We can always talk." Amber said while patting a space on her deck chair. Alfie gladly sat down. "So, what d'you want to talk about?" asked Alfie enthusiastically. "Your choice." Replied Amber whilst flicking through a magazine.

"Well, how about what else we could do together for the rest of the day?" asked Alfie, trying to get his own way, which was a waste of time since he was talking to Amber. "Fine, if it'll get you to shut up about it, let it out of your system, but you have a five minute time limit!" Amber said demandingly. "OK, well..." Alfie's ideas were merely impossible, like flying to Mars and searching for aliens, but then again, after all of the Sibuna business, nothing seemed impossible anymore

"OK, well those all sound like great ideas." Amber chipped in, although she hadn't been listening to a word Alfie'd said. "Really? Well, let's go and do it all now!" Alfie replied excitedly. "Maybe another day Alfie, right now I'm busy." Amber said. "Oh. OK." Alfie replied, obviously put out. Amber noticed this, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. What she didn't notice though, was that Joy had her camera and was taking a picture of them. "Joy!" both Alfie and Amber shouted simultaneously. "What? This can go in your Amfie scrapbook!" squealed Joy excitedly. "Now you know what it feels like to have your privacy taken away from you, Amber!" smirked Patricia.

"Ha-ha!" said Amber sarcastically. "It could've been worse, she could've caught us in an all-out snogging session!" laughed Alfie. "First of all Alfie Lewis, this isn't funny! And second of all, I don't snog!" Amber said in an I'm-very-high-class tone. "Oh." Said Alfie, looking very disappointed. "I kiss for a long time occasionally putting my tongue in the other pepsins mouth." Said Amber haughtily. "Oh!" said Alfie put in a much better mood all of a sudden.

"I'm hungry Boo, should we go and get something to eat?" Amber asked a half hour later. "Sure!" shouted Alfie enthusiastically. Alfie bought the food for the two of them. Amber had a Greek salad and Alfie had a bag of salted peanuts. "Here you go Ambs!" said Alfie. "Thanks Boo!" thanked Amber, giving him hug. When Amber pulled back she saw what Alfie had bought, and was staring with her mouth wide open. Alfie looked at what she was staring at. "Oh, d'you want some Ambs?" Alfie asked sweetly.

Amber started violently shaking her head, and fainted right on the spot. Alfie carried Amber back to their spot on the beach, put her in the deck chair, and put her in the recovery position. Soon enough, Amber woke up. "What happened to me?" asked Amber, looking dazed, and started crying. "You fainted sweetie, I don't know why, but you're alright now." Alfie said soothingly. "It's all coming back to me. I saw your food." Amber said tragically. "You must've been really hungry then!" Alfie joked.

"It's not funny Alfie! My Mum was insanely allergic to nuts, and someone decided to out some in the chocolate brownies for a joke at my friend's sister's wedding, and Mum had one, but no-one could save her!" as Amber was finishing, she began bawling her eyes out again. "Hey shhhh, it's OK. I'm so sorry Ambs; let's go back to the beach. So they both went back to the beach, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Yacker, looks like you're getting a good tan there." commented Eddie. "I'd say thanks, but you're probably trying to make a crude remark about my body." Patricia retorted. "You know me so well." Eddie smiled. "So, what ya wanna do?" Eddie asked. "Dunno." Patricia replied. They sat in silence for five minutes, thinking. "Well, this sucks." Eddie broke the silence at last. "Yeah." Patricia contributed. "You hungry?" asked Eddie. "No." replied Patricia.

"I know, let's go for a romantic stroll!" Eddie said in a fake British accent. "Why?" Patricia replied in her normal voice. "Well, we have nothing better to do, do we?" asked Eddie. "I guess not." said Patricia, feeling defeated. So they just walked around the peer, not talking, just looking and walking. Patricia thought it was actually quite nice, not having to say anything, just think. Soon they came back to the beach, and sat. "That was nice." Patricia commented. "Yeah." said Eddie.

They looked into each other's eyes, and started leaning in, until- FLASH! A camera had gone off, and they looked up to see Amber. "Amber!" They both shouted at the same time. "Sorry, carry on; I just thought this was the perfect photo opportunity for your Peddie scrapbook!" Amber said, totally not getting the point that they wanted to be alone. "Amber, have you never been taught that it's rude to spy on people?" Asked Patricia angrily. "Probably, but if I did, I didn't listen!" she replied, and flounced away.

"Well, that was awkward." commented Eddie. "No, that was Amber." growled Patricia. "Calm down Yacker, nothing's gonna spoil our day." Eddie said soothingly. "I'm not a baby, Eddison." scowled Patricia. "Whatever you say." Whispered Eddie under his breath, and luckily Patricia didn't hear. "Hey, can you help me put my sun cream on, I burn really easily." Patricia asked. "I would, but I don't know what "sun cream" means." Eddie smirked. "It's the same thing as sun screen/sun block." Patricia explained in frustration.

Eddie started rubbing it no her back. "Is there any chance that I'll get to touch you without putting sun screen on you any time soon?" Eddie asked with "mischief" written all over his face. "If that's your idea of a chat up line, it's rubbish." Patricia scowled. "Well, excuse me if I have a hot girlfriend who I want to touch." Eddie whispered in Patricia's ear in a husky voice, which made Patricia shiver. "Well, this is awkward." Said Alfie, who was standing over them with the rest of the Anubis House students. "Get lost!" shouted Patricia loudly.

"So, what do you like most about England?" Patricia asked Eddie after the others had gone back to their own activities. "The fact that you live here." Eddie said coolly. Patricia blushed. "OK, another reason." Patricia said quieter now. "I guess the fact that your weather is really unpredictable. Like, one day it's hot as hell, and the next I feel like an iceberg." Eddie concluded. "I guess that's pretty cool, but in America at least you have one consistent weather type, and you know what to wear for that day." Patricia argued back.

"I can't believe we're arguing about the weather, it's like we're grandparents!" Eddie said, and they both laughed. "Yeah, it is kind of bad!" agreed Patricia. "So, you wanna go in the water?" asked Eddie. "No thanks, I really d-"but Patricia never got to finish her sentence, as Eddie was dragging her to the sea, and she was screaming at him to let her go. Finally Eddie had thrown her into the sea, and she had gone under water. He expected her to come up in a minute, screaming insults at him, but she didn't. A couple more minutes went by, and she still hadn't come up for air, so Eddie jumped in, dived under the water, and found her laying unconscious at the bottom of the sea.

When he came back up, he carried her back up to the beach, and layed her down on the sand, and started doing CPR. She finally came around. "You idiot!" she screamed, throwing punches at him. Tears were falling down her face, although they were hard to see since her face was already wet from the sea water. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry; I didn't know you couldn't swim!" Eddie shouted trying to shield himself from her constant kicks and punches.

He finally managed to get her to calm down, well, at least stop trying to kill him, since she was still bawling her eyes out. "You wanna tell me why you don't like the ocean?" Eddie asked. "After my Dad died, my Mum went into depression. One day it all became too much for her, and she drowned herself. That's why Piper and I live with our big sister." Patricia whispered. "Patricia, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Eddie defended himself, and gave her a big hug. They just sat there for a bit longer, enjoying each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Miss Mara Jaffery, how are you enjoying this fine day at the beach?" Jerome asked, acting like he was an interviewer, using a water bottle as a microphone. "I absolutely love it!" Mara replied. They both fell about laughing. "So, what do you want to do now?" asked Jerome. "I don't know, you can choose!" Mara offered. "How about we go surfing?" Jerome asked. "That would be great, but I don't have a surfboard." Mara pointed out. "That's OK; we can rent some from the shop on the peer." Jerome suggested.

So the two walked up the peer and to the shop, laughing and talking the whole way. Once they got there they picked their size, and paid the shopkeeper. "These tokens give you one hour's worth of renting these boards." explained the shopkeeper. "OK, thanks!" thanked Mara. As soon as they got to the sea, Jerome and Mara were raring to jump in! After half an hour, they ran out of the sea, breathing heavily. "That was loads of fun!" breathed out Jerome. "Yeah, it was great!" agreed Mara.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Jerome. "Well, we could go to the fair rides?" suggested Mara/ "Sounds cool." agreed Jerome. So they both went to the fair ground. There were so many rides it took hours to get through the ones they wanted to go on! "I feel like I'm going to be sick!" moaned Mara. "Oh, I could get you a bucket?" suggested Jerome. "No, I'll be fine in a minute." objected Mara. "Well, if you're sure..." trailed off Jerome, keeping a firm arm around Mara.

"Thanks for looking after me." thanked Mara. "No problem." said Jerome humbly. "Well, I really appreciate it." Mara went on. They both stopped walking suddenly, staring at each other, and leaned in... FLASH! A camera had gone off. "Oooh, I've just hit my 100th picture for my Jara notebook! Woohoo!" sang Amber, doing a mini victory dance. "Amber, you can't keep on invading in everyone else's love life, you have a boyfriend, you should be spending more time with him!" explained Mara angrily. "Mara's right, you always meddle in on things, when you should really be respecting other people's privacy!" shouted Jerome, proud with his mini speech.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black! You're always ruining people's plans by playing pranks on them; I'd say that's meddling with people's lives too!" Amber shouted angrily. "I hate to break it to you Amber, but you just admitted that you meddle in on other people's lives" Mara pointed out timidly. "Ha!" shouted Jerome loudly. "Shut up Jerome, people are staring!" complained Amber, looking around. "Well, Amber, that's not what we're annoyed about at the moment." said Mara.

"Yeah, Amber, maybe it would be best if you went back to Alfie now, hang out with him for a bit." suggested Jerome. He hated making people upset: sarcasm alert! "Oh, I get it, you two want some alone time, I'll see you guys later!" squealed Amber before running off like a little girl being told a Disney princess was waiting to talk to them down the road. "Well, I'm glad that problem's out of the way!" said Mara with a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I want to take you somewhere special, but you have to close your eyes in order to get there." Jerome said.

"OK, but if I end up in a ditch, I'm blaming you!" Mara laughed. So, they both walked slowly, with Jerome covering Mara's eyes with his hands. After a five minute walk, things became noisier. As they got nearer to the place, Mara was having suspicions. "OK, we're here!" shouted Jerome. Mara just gaped. "I found them when I was walking around the town. What do you think?" Jerome asked cautiously. "I...I...n..." Mara stuttered. After a while she started screaming, just screaming and never stopping.

"Mara, Mara! Please, tell me what the matter is!" Jerome shouted, trying to get Mara to stop screaming and listen to him. After ten minutes of constant screaming and Jerome trying to get her to calm down, Mara's noise was reduced to a whimper here and there. "I'm sorry Jerome, you really shouldn't have had to heard or seen that." whispered Mara. "It's OK, I'm just confused. One minute I was showing you the car I found, and the next you were creaming your head off!" explained Jerome, trying to turn it into a joke.

"You know my parents are dead?" asked Mara. Jerome just plainly nodded his head. "Well, they died on the fourteenth of July, 2002, when the murderer Liam Sona was loose. And, my parents were driving along, when the car stopped. They called the AA, and sat there waiting. After a while, they head a thud on the roof. When they looked up, the murderer was there, and killed them. They were found a couple of hours later by the police, but it was too late to save them." Mara concluded, tearing up near the end.

"OK, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jerome asked gently. "That's the same car they were in when they were killed." whispered Mara, pointing a shaky hand towards the car. "Oh, I'm really sorry Mara" mumbled Jerome, feeling ashamed. "It's OK. Can we go back to the beach now please?" asked Mara. "Of course." replied Jerome. And with that, they slowly walked back to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mick!" screamed Joy. Mick had just finished surfing, and was a absolutely soaked, so he decided to pick Joy up and make her soaking too! "I so didn't ask for this!" complained #Joy. "Well, I thought you looked a bit warm, so I thought I'd just make you cooler." Mick said as if he was the most helpful person in the world. "Ha ha, I was just fine until you got water all over me!" argued Joy. "Sorry babe." Mick apologised, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead. All the girl were standing right behind them "Aaaaaw!" they all chorused.

"You guys are so embarrassing!" commented Joy with a Patricia like eye roll. "Well, at least they haven't done what they did at the exhibition party last year: I felt so sorry for Fabian and Nina!" commented Mick. "True." agreed Joy. "So, what do you want to do now?" asked Mick. "Well, I really like the look of some of the game stalls up on the peer, what you think about going up there for a bit?" asked Joy. "I think that's a great idea!" said Mick.

So, they both walked up to the peer, and walked around the stall, until Joy saw a teddy bear she really liked. "One minute Mick, I really want to have a go at winning that teddy bear!" squealed Joy. "Allow me madam, I'd be happy to win it for you." offered Mick. Wow. He won it on his first try! "Aaaaw thanks Mick!" exclaimed Joy, and as a reward, gave him a kiss. "Remind me to win you stuffed animals more often!" said Mick cheekily, which earned him a smack on the arm.

"You've been spending too much time with Patricia." grumbled Mick. "Ha ha!" said Joy. They kept walking around the peer, picking things up on their way. So far they had gotten: candyfloss, pretzels, popcorn, candy canes, stuffed toys, fake phone, goldfish, drinks etc. "Wow, Joy, that's like, your fourth hot fog, and you've already had a burger just before hand!" Mick pointed out in utter awe. "What can I say, a good girl can eat!" Joy winked.

"You've got that right, you've almost eaten as much as me, and I'm known at the house for being the world's living dustbin!" joked Mick. "Well, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't have a reputation for being a good eater!" said Joy. They both carried o walking, until they came up to an old wooden stool, which had no-one serving. Mick was prevented from walking any further, as Joy had stopped. "Joy, what's wrong?" asked Mick. He could see the tears in her eyes. "That was my brother's stool. He used to work there before he joined the army and got killed." She explained her voice barely audible.

"Oh. I'm really sorry Joy. I'm sure your brother was a great man." Mick comforted. "Yeah, he was." explained Joy. "How about we go back to the beach?" Mick gently suggested. "One minute." Joy said, and then walked off. Mick waited beside the stall. By the time Joy came back, he noticed she had a red rose in her hand. Then, she bent down, and laid the rose at the front of the stall. "OK, now we can go." said Joy, so they both walked back to the beach.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 8 o'clock. This was the time everyone was supposed to meet on the beach to get ready to go home. "So, what did everyone do today?" asked Nina. At once everyone was making a different excuse, avoiding the subject of the secrets that had been told that day. "OK then, how about I call a taxi then?" A chorus of "yeah"'s could be heard amongst the group. After a long wait, the taxi finally arrived.

As soon as they got home, all the couples separated and went into different rooms. "Nina, I'm glad you opened up to me today, and I'm sorry that I made you upset." said Fabian, looking down at his hands. "That's really sweet of you to say Fabian, but it was never your fault, I should've told you about my parents in the first place, after all, that's what couples do: share!" They both started laughing. "I love you Nina." Fabian whispered. "I love you too!" smiled Nina, and they both kissed.

Ambs, I'm really sorry about what happened today." apologised Alfie. "That's OK Boo; you didn't know in the first place, so you're off the hook." Amber winked, trying to make a joke out of it. "But seriously Amber, I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that, right?" Alfie asked nervously. "Of course I do Boo, same goes for you: please know that I will never hurt you on purpose." said Amber.

"Patricia, I should have been more careful today, and I' really sorry." said Eddie quietly. "Wait, say that again, I didn't quite hear it the first time..." joked Patricia. Eddie gave her a playful nudge. "But seriously, I'll ask you about things like that next time, I promise." said Eddie. "Ditto." agreed Patricia. "And please know, if there's anything you want to tell me, just come right out and say it, I'd rather know the bad stuff than just have to deal with the good stuff, while you suffer on the inside.," "That's really sweet Eddie, same for you." Patricia concluded.

"Hey, Mara, I just want to apologise about today, it was a really stupid thing for me to have done." Jerome apologised. "That's OK Jerome, I should have told you in the first place, so if you did that and you knew what car my parents died in, I could actually tell you off about it!" Mara joked. "Seriously though, I deserve to be told off right now." offered Jerome. "No you don't, you deserve a hug." Said Mara and hugged him. "Any chance I deserve a kiss too?" Jerome asked, but instead he got a playful slap on the arm.

"Joy, I'm really sorry about your brother, and if there's anything I can do to help you, just ask." offered Mick. "No, it's OK, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." said Joy. "I know it's just, I'm here if you need to talk." explained Mick. "Well, that's very sweet of you, and if anything starts to bother me, I'll tell you." Joy assured him. "OK, well I'm glad we've made that clear!" said Mick. "Now I can give you this!" squealed Joy, and gave him a kiss.

By the end of the night, everyone in Anubis House was thinking the same thing: I'm lucky to have them.


End file.
